The present invention relates generally to the field of tools that grip and apply torque to a work-piece, and more particularly to such tools that provide a mechanical advantage.
For example and not limitation, one class of work-pieces to which torque is applied includes nuts and bolts. One particular type of nut is a lug nut that attaches a vehicle wheel to a vehicle. The unfortunate situation in which lug nuts are difficult to remove from a vehicle wheel with a conventional wrench is well known. Lug nuts often become "frozen" in place when excess torque is applied to them when they are threaded onto their corresponding bolt or threaded stud. Lug nuts also often become "frozen" in place as a result of the accumulation of dirt and grime therearound. The difficulty in removing lug nuts often compounds an already difficult situation, such as having a flat tire. Thus, a tool that provides greater mechanical advantage than a conventional wrench is desirable.
A number of tools which provide greater mechanical advantage than conventional wrenches have been previously proposed. However, those previously proposed tools do not appear to have been generally accepted and commercialized. It is believed that the previously proposed tools have been too complex and cost prohibitive, or relatively difficult to use.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a method and tool for solving these and other related, and unrelated, problems.